IEEE 802.11ac standard can provide high throughput wireless local area networks (WLANs) on the 5 GHz frequency band. IEEE 802.11ac standard specifies 80 MHz and 40 MHz operations for very high throughput (VHT) and high throughput (HT) stations (STAs), respectively. When an STA is associated with an access point (AP) operated in the 80 MHz bandwidth, the STA normally has to sense channels across the entire 80 MHz bandwidth if the STA is a VHT STA. If the STA is a HT STA, it normally has to sense channels across the primary 40 MHz channel. Sensing channels across the entire 80 MHz bandwidth or the primary 40 MHz channel often leads to elevated power consumption on the STA. This is partly because the system on chip (SoC) on the STA may constantly run in high-frequency operations.